Prison Love
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Cuando Chiba escuchó que su nuevo instituto tenía unas reglas y unos castigos muy estrictos, no se lo tomó muy enserio. Luego cuando él y sus cuatro amigos fueron encerrados en una prisión en medio del patio como castigo, siendo vigilados por tres alumnas cabreadas y que les tenían en el punto de mira, entró en pánico y rezó para que Rinka tuviera piedad de él. / Prison School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei y Prison School / Kangoku Gakuen es propiedad de Akira Hiramoto.

* * *

 **Prison Love**

Capítulo 1

Calor.

Hace calor.

Un calor insoportable que hacía que sus músculos se entumecieran y la mente se le nublara por completo. Llegados a ese punto, Chiba pensaba que con el simple hecho de pensar o decir algo se iba a derretir. O más bien se iba a desmayar, sería lo más normal ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede estar construyendo una valla en el patio del instituto con ese calor?

Ah sí. Los que habían acabado en prisión.

Cuando escuchó que aquel instituto tenía una política y unas reglas muy estrictas, no se lo tomó muy enserio. Luego cuando se dio cuenta de que había una prisión en el patio y trajes de recluso de su talla, fue cuando empezó a preguntarse en qué estaban pensando sus padres cuando le mandaron allí. Lo peor para Chiba no fue el miedo de caer en prisión. Oh no. Lo peor fue cuando esos cuatro chicos de su clase le involucraron en quién sabe qué cosas y habían acabado todos sentenciados un mes en la prisión, con el consejo estudiantil vigilándoles y la gente del instituto mirándoles con pena. Y ahora que tenía el traje de recluso puesto, que había sido obligado a trabajos forzados y que dormía en una celda en vez de en su querida cama de la residencia, es cuando se preguntaba si realmente el sistema educativo de Japón permitía algo como esto. Pero cuanto más se lo preguntaba, más estúpida le parecía la situación.

El dueño de aquel instituto era un hombre de negocios, conocido como un gran empresario y llamado "visionario" por la opinión pública. Sí. Asano Gakuhou era un hombre de dinero, de finanzas, con mucho poder y con una forma de educar bastante eficiente. Porque si bien meter a cinco alumnos en una prisión era una barbaridad, esa barbaridad servía de ejemplo para los demás. De esa forma aquellos que le miraban con pena se esforzaban en sus estudios y cuidaban su actitud para no ser mandados a prisión. Y por eso Kunugigaoka era considerado el mejor instituto del país. Porque el más del 95% de sus estudiantes salían preparados para trabajar y triunfar en la vida. Incluso aquellos que han estado en prisión.

Aunque ese pensamiento no tranquilizaba a Chiba en absoluto. Mucho menos cuando sentía las gotas de sudor correr por su frente y todo su cuerpo a punto de colapsar. Todo era muy surrealista, pero allí estaba. Él y sus cuatro compañeros metidos en celdas y trabajando por las tardes.

-¿Quieres agua?- Le preguntó su compañero mientras respiraba agitado a su lado.

Chiba giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Karma de bruces. Se veía a kilómetros que él también estaba agotado y muriéndose de calor, con algunas hebras de su pelo rojo pegándose a su frente por el sudor y su cara enrojecida y con una expresión de cansancio. La ropa que llevaban no era lo más cómodo del mundo. Además de que tener que transportar entre los dos unos cinco kilos de tablas de madera para hacer la valla, no era divertido. A ellos dos les había tocado hacer eso mientras que Nagisa, Isogai y Maehara montaban la valla. Así que en cierta forma no sabían que era peor. Si transportar madera o hacer el trabajo.

-Gracias.- Dijo cogiendo la botella de agua que el pelirrojo le había tendido.

Mala idea.

Muy mala idea.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis ahí sentados?- Se escuchó una voz autoritaria por encima de ellos.

Después de haber estado más de una hora llevando materiales de acá para allá, los dos prisioneros pensaron que no había nada raro en sentarse un momento y beber agua, aunque sea para olvidar la calor que hacía. Pero solo cuando escucharon esa voz fue cuando recordaron que no podían hacer eso sin permiso.

Porque se suponía que estaban en una cárcel, aunque esta estuviera en mitad del patio de un instituto y fuera un método educativo no muy convencional. Y en las cárceles hay guardias. Y la guardia que les había tocado no podía ser más sádica ni más estricta.

Sí. Asano Gakushuu daba miedo.

-Solo estábamos bebiendo agua.- Respondió Karma como si nada.

Si había algo que Chiba admiraba de Karma, era la valentía que tenía para oponerse de esa forma a la chica que les miraba desde arriba. Aunque también sabía que su pobre amigo no se saldría de rositas tras haberle hablado de esa forma. A decir verdad nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera salido impune tras haberle hablado así a la única hija del director. Y eso que muchos habían intentado acercarse a ella.

Porque no era simplemente la hija del director. También era la primera del instituto en cuestión de notas, de deportes y de todo lo que pudiera haber. Presidenta del consejo estudiantil y primer puesto en los exámenes nacionales. Pelo naranja y hasta los hombros, ojos violetas, buena figura y bastante más pecho que la mayoría de las estudiantes. Y para colmo Chiba sabía que si giraba la cabeza podría mirar por debajo de su falda. El que su flequillo le tapara los ojos le daba cierta ventaja, pero no iba a mentir, el simple hecho de mirar a aquella chica le daba miedo. Le había visto en una competición de kárate y ni loco pensaba llevarle la contraria.

Tal vez por eso admiraba a Karma, es como si el chico no le tuviera ni una pizca de miedo ni de respeto a la pelinaranja. Aunque eso también le hacía sentirse apenado por él.

-¿Y quién os ha dado permiso para sentaros a la bartola y beber agua como un par de vagos?- Dijo Gakushuu con seriedad mientras miraba a Karma con una expresión indescifrable.

-Nadie, pero a este paso nos iba a dar una insolación.- Empezó a decir Karma con naturalidad.- Pero como tú estabas sentada en la sombra leyendo un libro, te importa poco.

Vale. Chiba admiraba a Karma, pero a veces pensaba que estaba irremediablemente loco.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y a los pocos segundos fue consciente de que Karma estaba tirado en el suelo y sujetándose la nariz mientras que la chica a su lado se sacudía la falda. No había que ser muy listo para deducir que le había pegado una patada en toda la cara. Normalmente esto no estaría permitido entre los estudiantes, pero había una brecha muy grande que los separaba en aquel momento: Ellos estaban castigados en la prisión y ella era la guardia. Así que si podía pegarles y hacerles pagar por sus "fechorías", ella lo haría encantada. Después de todo estaba llevando a cabo el sistema educativo que su padre con tanto esmero había creado.

Oyó como el pelirrojo se quejaba en voz baja, pero Asano solo sonrió con sorna y cruzó los brazos mientras le miraba con atención. En esos casos Chiba prefería quedarse calladito y observando. Lo último que quería era ganarse un golpe por parte de aquella mujer. De verdad que a veces era aterradora.

-¿Algo más que me quieras decir?- Pregunto ella inclinándose para mirar al otro.

Chiba se dio cuenta como Karma sonreía con picardía mientras sus manos aún tapaban su enrojecida nariz, para después ver como se enderezaba y se sentaba en el suelo como si nada. De toda la semana que llevaban en prisión, es como si cualquier golpe le afectara poco a aquel chico. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a la guardia durante un momento, para después hablar con un tono animado.

-Bonitas bragas. Me gusta ese estampado de fresas.

A Chiba no le extrañó escuchar otro golpe y otro quejido por parte de Karma. Al parecer a él le daba miedo mirar por debajo de la falda de aquella chica, pero a su compañero le daba lo mismo.

Después de esto pensaba darle una palmada en la espalda y un abrazo si era necesario.

~0.0~

-¿Por qué la sacas de quicio si sabes que te va a pegar?- Dijo Maehara con confusión mientras miraba la bandeja de comida frente a él.

Karma no dijo nada y en su lugar se dedicó a beberse su batido de fresa. Todos estaban comiendo en la sala común de aquella pequeña prisión, sentados en una mesa (que era el único mueble de la sala junto con las sillas) y con sus bandejas de color gris y monótonas llenas de la comida vomitiva del comedor del instituto, se miraban entre sí y a la vez maldecían su suerte por tener que comer en ese lugar después de haber estado gran parte de lo que llevaban del día trabajando como esclavos. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta del nuevo moretón y el nuevo golpe que Karma se había ganado a pulso por parte de la hija del director.

Para suerte de todos, y del mismo Karma, la encargada de traerles la comida hoy, Kayano Kaede, había tenido la consideración de traerles al menos la bebida que querían. Eso les alegraba de cierta forma, sobretodo al saber que de las tres mujeres que les vigilaban, una tenía compasión, buen corazón y una sonrisa amable.

Chiba estaba seguro de que Kayano era la mejor de las tres. O al menos la que mejor se portaba con ellos. Nagisa no contaba. Porque quién sabe por qué, Kayano era amable con todos menos con Nagisa. Al pobre chico le tenía fichado y no podía dar ni un paso sin que le regañara. Ni siquiera el peliazul sabía el motivo de ese odio, pero así eran las cosas en prisión. Y no es como si pudieran quejarse. Al menos Chiba se sentía más comprendido y arropado ahí dentro.

Porque así como Kayano tenía fichado a Nagisa y Gakushuu le pegaba a Karma, Rinka no dejaba de vigilarle fuera a dónde fuera.

Y no sabía por qué las otras dos tenían casi torturados a sus amigos, pero estaba muy seguro de que los motivos por los que Hayami le tenía rencor eran más que justificables.

Al menos no era el único odiado por un mujer, y tenía alguien con quién hablar. No era tan malo después de todo.

-Es divertido.- Dijo Karma de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Es divertido que Asano te pegue?- Preguntó Isogai mirándole con sorpresa.- Karma... ¿Eres masoquista?

-No. Es divertido hacerla enfadar y que levante la pierna para darme una patada. Hoy le he visto las bragas tres veces. Ayer seis. Creo que le gustan los estampados.- Respondió Karma subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Isogai no dijo nada y comió como si no hubiera escuchado eso, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que se había callado para no maldecir a Karma y a su suerte. Maehara sonrió con nerviosismo y también se dedicó a comer, no sin antes murmurar un "Maldito suertudo" con un tono rencoroso.

A estas alturas Chiba se estaba preguntando la razón por la que había acabado en aquella prisión con esos cuatro pervertidos a los que no les importaba que les pegaran una patada en la cara con tal de verle las bragas a la chica en cuestión. Aunque no negaría que también le había dado envidia lo que había dicho Karma.

Iba a comer, pero al otro lado de la mesa algo le llamó la atención, ya que Nagisa estaba mirando su bandeja de comida con aire apenado, el pobre chico no había dicho una palabra desde que entraron a comer.

-¿Cómo es que vosotros tenéis arroz y yo no?- Preguntó el chico con la cabeza gacha.

Todos miraron a la bandeja de comida en cuestión, y efectivamente. No tenía arroz. Y mucho menos comida que las demás bandejas. Y era más que raro.

-Nagisa, sé que lo que voy a decir no te va a gustar.- Empezó a decir Maehara.- Pero creo que Kayano te odia.

-No lo creas, es verdad. Definitivamente le odia.- Dijo Karma sin ningún tipo de tacto.

Nagisa suspiró mientras que un aire tensó se esparcía por la habitación. La prisión era tan silenciosa y fría en comparación a la residencia en la que antes se alojaban. Ahora solo podían comer todos en la misma mesa, dormir cada uno en su celda y hacer trabajos forzados durante todo el día. El que las chicas estuvieran encima de ellos, ya sea regañándoles, pegándoles o tratántoles con una mirada de desprecio no ayudaba en absoluto.

-No recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo...- Murmuró Nagisa apenado mientras cogía sus palillos y empezaba a comer.

Todos se quedaron callados y comiendo. Nagisa tenía razón, no había hecho nada malo. Ni él ni ninguno de los que estaban en esa habitación, pero aún así seguían en esa inusual cárcel con tres mujeres cabreadas y dispuestas a patearles la cara a cada minuto que pasaba. Y por muy desagradable que fuera, tenían que aguantarlo, porque aún si estaban en la cárcel por un malentendido y un enorme error, había algo que sí habían hecho con seguridad: Colarse en el vestuario femenino durante el entrenamiento de natación.

Y ese hecho no podía ser perdonado por nadie, por lo que simplemente se quedaron callados, se dedicaron a comer y esperaron a volver al exterior para terminar la valla que les estaban obligando a construir.

~0.0~

-Tú, ven conmigo.- Dijo Gakushuu señalando con desprecio a Karma.

-¿Eh?- Alcanzó a decir este confundido.

Hacía una hora o dos, quién sabe, que habían vuelto al trabajo. Otra vez bajo el sol abrasador y transportando materiales de un lado para otro, Chiba y Karma sentían que iban a colapsar en cualquier momento. Pero no era muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta que les estaba vigilando Gakushuu de nuevo, la cuál estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro como si nada.

Aún así, aunque pareciera que la pelinaranja no les prestaba ni las más mínima atención, Chiba juraba que si las miradas mataran, Karma ya estaría muerto y enterrado. Al principio fue imperceptible y pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Más tarde, cuando pasó el tiempo y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente Asano estaba planeando matar a alguien, había intentado ignorarlo y quedarse callado para no sufrir las consecuencias. No sabía si decírselo a Karma, ya que este no parecía ni darse cuenta. Pero allí sentada a la sombra de ese árbol, con una mirada de absoluto rencor y expresión pensativa, Gakushuu vigilaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos del pelirrojo. Cosa que empezaba a dar muy mala espina.

Para cuando ella se levantó y se acercó a ellos a paso apresurado, a Chiba ya no le parecía raro que volviera a pegarle, pero se sorprendió tanto como Karmal al escuchar lo que dijo.

-¿Es que no me has oído?- Volvió a decir Asano con mal humor.- Que vengas conmigo a la sala del carcelero, tenemos algo que discutir.

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios era con desprecio, rencor y frialdad. Karma no dijo nada, sería una tontería hacerlo ya que solo se ganaría otra patada. La chica le miraba enfadada e impaciente, totalmente fría e indiferente ante lo que les ocurriera.

Chiba no sabía que clase de relación tenían esos dos, si es que la tenían. Pero algo muy malo tenía que haberle hecho Karma como para que le estuviera matando con la mirada. Aunque dejó de pensar por completo en eso cuando la chica se dirigió a él.

-Y a ti ni se te ocurra hacer nada. Aunque de todas maneras, será Hayami la que te vigile.

Chiba se quedó congelado y giró la cabeza para mirar a Karma con nerviosismo. El otro ya se había puesto de pie y estaba mirando a la chica con curiosidad, esperándola para acompañarla a la sala del carcelero. Pero lo que más deseaba Chiba en ese momento es que no se fueran. No podía quedarse solo con Rinka ¿Es que querían matarle? Ella no dudaría en dispararle o pegarle otro puñetazo a la más mínima oportunidad.

Y todo eso fue confirmado cuando notó una presencia detrás de él. No miró hacia atrás, no quería hacerlo. Solo se quedó allí parado, siendo consciente de como Karma y Asano se alejaban cada vez más del lugar. Cuando ya estaban más que lejos y ni siquiera se veían sus figuras en el horizonte, Chiba se dio cuenta de como el viento había empezado a levantarse. El tiempo era tan voluble en esa época del año que no le extrañaría que empezara a llover de repente. Pero todo eso le daba igual.

Porque la chica que le gustaba estaba detrás de él fulminándole con la mirada. Y eso pudo confirmarlo con certeza cuando escuchó su voz detrás de él, con un tono cortante y de desprecio.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

Chiba se tensó y en ese momento dio gracias a su yo del pasado por la inteligente decisión de taparse los ojos con el flequillo. De otra manera la chica se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba. Porque cuando se dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarla, el aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta, su corazón saltó y le costó unos segundos poder recuperar la compostura.

Y es que aunque Rinka le odiara, él sentía todo lo contrario por ella.

Y cuando decía todo lo contrario, se refería a que estaba ridículamente enamorado de ella. De una forma que ni siquiera él podía comprender. Nunca había sentido eso por nadie. Jamás se le había revuelto el estómago de esa forma, ni su corazón se había acelerado tanto, ni había admirado tanto a otra persona hasta el punto de poder quedarse horas mirándola y sin cansarse. Rinka era la primera en todo. Y para su desgracia había sido tan estúpido, tan reservado y tan callado que había perdido la única oportunidad que tenía de ser al menos un poco cercano a ella.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto una chica con la que no había hablado mucho y que además le odiaba? Si alguien le preguntara, diría que fue algo gradual.

Al principio, Rinka solo era la chica que se sentaba una fila más adelante. Reservada, fría, no muy sociable y algo mona. El día que la escuchó hablando con unas chicas de su clase con las que parecía llevarse bien, a unos metros de su mesa, se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era su voz, la cual no había escuchado mucho desde que llegó a la clase. Y aunque hablara con seriedad y aparentando frialdad, el tono bajo y susurrante con el que a veces se dirigía a algunas personas y un leve temblor de su mano, le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez la chica no fuera fría, solo tímida. Una timidez que no tardó en parecerle adorable. Porque el hecho de saber que esa chica tímida y reservada colocara una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad a su alrededor para que no notaran su debilidad, le hacía querer saber más de ella.

Le producía tal curiosidad, que antes de darse cuenta ya le seguía con la mirada a todas partes. Supo de su timidez, de la leve sonrisa que formaba cuando leía un libro a escondidas durante la clase, de que le gustaba la música jazz y que en la cafetería siempre se pedía ese filete que nadie quería, pero que a ella parecía encantarle. No supo que pensar cuando cambió de peinado, porque ella siempre llevaba su pelo corto, rojizo y ondulado suelto y a merced del viento. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que esas coletas le quedaban bien, porque de alguna manera ese peinado hacía que sus ojos verdes y brillantes resaltaran más.

En ese entonces ya ni se preguntaba por qué la miraba tanto, se limitaba a hacerlo sin querer romperse la cabeza o frustrarse por un posible flechazo no correspondido.

Falló totalmente el primer día que le habló.

En ese momento, ella se acercó a sus espaldas a paso apresurado en el pasillo del segundo piso, con la luz del atardecer colándose por las ventanas y el silencio que inundaba el ambiente. Escuchó los pasos de alguien detrás de él, pero no se imaginó que sería ella. Y antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado quieto y sorprendido al ver que la chica le había tocado el hombro para llamarle la atención y estaba parada frente a él pensando en qué decir. "Se te ha caído esto." Dijo tras unos breves segundos, con ese tono de voz tan bajito y algo inseguro. Le tendió su goma de borrar mientras bajaba la cabeza al suelo, él solo pudo admirar el leve sonrojo de su cara que ella se estaba esforzando en ocultar " _¿Me ha seguido desde la clase hasta aquí solo para devolverme una goma?_ " Pensó desconcertado.

Y fue ahí, con una leve sonrisa en su cara y dándole la gracias, cuando sus dedos se rozaron con los de ella al coger su goma de borrar y la chica se tensó avergonzada, que se dio cuenta de que Rinka no le era nada indiferente. Que probablemente era la primera chica por la que se interesaba en toda su vida. Ella se marchó a paso rápido por el pasillo, mientras que él se quedó parado y pensativo, mirándola con atención.

Igual que ahora.

Sus pensamientos se habían bloqueado y aunque solo estuviera medio de espaldas, con un traje de preso y las tablas de madera que tenía que transportar a sus pies, seguía admirando a Rinka de la misma forma que aquel día.

Porque el color de su pelo atado en dos coletas le recordaba a ese atardecer en el que se encontraron y hablaron por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes, que le miraban con frialdad, le hiptonizaban. Y el leve viento que se había levantado hacía ondear su falda, haciendo que se fijara con más frecuencia en su piel blanca y aparentemente suave. Mirara dónde miraba solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que le gustaba más de lo que en un principio podía llegar a pensar.

Y eso era malo. Muy malo teniendo en cuenta su situación. Siendo él un preso acusado de espiar en el vestuario de las chicas y ella la que tenía que vigilarle ¿Esto era una especie de síndrome de estocolmo? No lo sabía. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que tal vez Rinka no estaría tan enfadada con él si solo se hubiera metido en el vestuario femenino.

El problema es que ella quería molerle a golpes por caerse encima suya cuando se estaba cambiado de ropa.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Replicó Rinka con mal humor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Chiba se sobresaltó y se percató del ceño fruncido de esta, así como de la forma en la que le había hablado. Distaba mucho de ser el tono bajito y casi tímido con el que le había hablado en el pasillo, y sabía que era culpa suya el haber perdido el poco (casi nulo) aprecio que Rinka le tenía, si es que llegó a tenerlo.

No quería seguir sintiendo remordimientos y llamándose estúpido dentro de su mente, así que llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos y empezar a transportar maderas solito. Estaba seguro de que era mucho más sano y respetable a ojos de la chica, la cuál se había quedado callada y esperando a que contestara mientras se la comía con los ojos.

-Nada.- Respondió en voz baja y agachándose para coger la tabla de madera.

Rinka pasó de él cuando escuchó su contestación y a paso apresurado se dirigió al árbol donde había estado Gakushuu sentada hacía un rato.

Chiba suspiró con pesadez y se quejó en voz alta del calor, aún si ahora se había levantado el viento.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Holi ~

No sé lo que estáis pensando, pero sí, esto es real y está pasando, realmente he escrito un AU de Prison School con Ansatsu. Ojo, un AU (Alternative Universe), no es lo mismo que un crossover, no van a aparecer aquí los personajes de Prison School. No sé si tenía que explicar eso, pero nunca está de más y no quiero que haya confusión xD

Tengo que aclarar varias cosas respecto a esto:

Lo primero es que esta idea simplemente surgió de una broma (que me hice a mí misma, pero una broma). Soy muy fan de Prison School, tanto del anime como el manga, lo considero mi ecchi favorito y uno de los mejores que he visto, así que mi amor por esa serie es muy, muy grande. Simplemente un día estaba re-leyendome partes del manga y me pregunté "¿Cómo sería que algunos personajes de Ansatsu pasaran por algo como esto?" Y aquí estamos. Osea, la idea de algunas parejas de Ansatsu pasando por las situaciones que tienen que pasar los personajes de Prison School fue algo que me encantó, y nada más venir esa idea a mi mente ya lo estaba planificando todo para este fic. Obviamente, este fic no va a ser totalmente calcado a la historia de Prison School. Simplemente lo considero una adaptación, y al no ser las mismas parejas y personajes, la historia obviamente será cambiada de forma que yo lo vea consecuente. Pero aunque la historia no sea calcada, las escenas principales de las distintas parejas serán una versión adaptada de las escenas del manga y el anime de Prison School. No serán iguales, dado a que yo considero que son otros personajes, obviamente no actuarán igual, pero aún así lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo e intento que se parezca todo lo posible.

Lo segundo que tengo que aclarar: Las parejas. Esto es multipairing y fanfiction solo me deja poner dos, pero las parejas principales obviamente serán Karma x Fem!Gakushuu, Chiba x Rinka, Maehara x Isogai y Nagisa x Kayano. Sí, esas. La gran mayoría me va a preguntar "¿Por qué Fem!Gakushuu y no Gakushuu?" La verdad es que es muy simple. La mayor parte de las escenas de Prison School que quería adaptar aquí son hetero, la única yaoi que pienso hacer será la escena de la ducha, y he decidido dejarla para Maehara e Isogai. Haciendo esto he tenido que dejar que las demás parejas sean heteros, ya que considero que no cuadrarían demasiado bien en mi mente si las hacía yaoi o yuri, y aunque el Chibahaya y el Nagikae lo tenía muy claro, Karma se me hacía algo complicado. Porque si hay una chica con la que shippeo muchísimo a Karma, es Okuda, pero siendo sincera, yo no puedo ver a Okuda en la escena que quería representar con Karma, ni de lejos, sería algo definitivamente OOC y me sentiría muy mal hacerlo así. Más que nada porque Okuda es un personaje muy tímido, muy reservado y no le veo haciendo perversiones en este fic (?) Por lo que tuve que hacer uso de mi amada Fem!Gakushuu, no solo porque es mi OTP favorita para Karma (como ya la gran mayoría sabe), si no porque ella encaja con todo lo que quería en este fic: Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, hija del director y con mala leche. Es perfecta para este AU y para la escena con Karma, así que así se ha quedado.

Este fic llevo planeandolo desde hace meses del año pasado, creo que desde ¿Julio? ¿Agosto? del 2015. Más o menos por esa fecha y me hace mucha ilusión subirlo. Aunque me sabe mal que a pesar de llevar meses planeándolo, solo tenga dos capítulos escritos. He de decir que esto iba a ser antes que nada un simple one-shot, sim embargo empecé a escribir y a escribir y fue cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba más de 35 páginas escritas de que no podía ser un one-shot, era todo demasiado largo y quería escribir muchas cosas. Al final, después de planificarlo sé que este fic serán 5 capítulos por lo menos, de los cuales ahora mismo solo tengo hechos este y el siguiente. Cada capítulo será de una pareja distinta ~

Y lo último que tengo que aclarar, sí, es Rated M, sí, tiene que serlo. Osea, no me deja más remedio, menos con las escenas que quiero escribir. Lo mímimo que puedo hacer es que sea Rated M o si no me las tendré que ver con alguien enfurecido, no sé quién, pero alguien. Ya que si alguien se ha visto o leído Prison School sabrá, que aunque es un ecchi más de una vez ha rozado la línea del hentai, y considero que como mucho en este fic tendrá que ser parecido, al menos.

Y bueno, creo que las notas de autor han sido larguísimas esta vez, pero tenía que dejarlo todo claro viendo la cosa tan bizarra que estoy escribiendo, así que solo espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo esto, espero no llevarme muchas pedradas ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prison Love**

Capítulo 2

-¿Qué?- Dijo Karma desconcertado y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

El chico se dio cuenta de la repentina tensión que se apoderó por completo de la pequeña sala del carcelero, dónde las tres chicas solían pasar el tiempo mientras que él y sus compañeros presos trabajaban fuera.

Solo que esta vez Gakushuu era la única mujer del lugar, mirándole con expresión seria y decidida después de haberle arrastrado hasta allí, y el pelirrojo enfrente de ella mirándole con expectación ante lo que acaba de decir.

Sabía que la pelinaranja planeaba algo cuando le llamó, pero no pensó que sería para algo como eso.

-Lo que has oído.- Contestó la chica cruzando los brazos.- Desnúdate.

Lo último lo dijo en un tono autoritario y rencoroso, haciendo que la cabeza de Karma diera vueltas y las palabras hicieran eco en su mente.

Sabía que Asano estaba muy, pero que muy enfadada con él. Es más, enfadada no era ni la palabra correcta para describir como se sentía la chica en ese momento y como se había sentido durante los pocos días que llevaba en prisión.

También sabía que aunque él y sus amigos estuvieran ahí dentro, no era por más que un malentendido. Pero que de todos ellos, tal vez fuera él el que más se merecía estar allí.

Cada puñetazo, cada reproche, cada patada y cada insulto, se lo merecía. Y lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Había entrado en la prisión totalmente mentalizado de que Asano le haría vivir un maldito infierno allí dentro. Los golpes que ella le propinaba cada día, aprovechando el poder y la posición que tenía sobre él, era algo que sabía que ocurriría. Pero aún soportando los golpes y el obvio maltrato que sufría allí dentro, no iba a dejar de lado su actitud de siempre. No se iba a quedar callado ante las tres chicas y tampoco ante Gakushuu. Tal vez se ganaba más golpes de los que debería tener por esa actitud chula tan característica en él, pero su orgullo le impedía quedarse callado, y el enfado consigo mismo y con él mundo también.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba pasando ahora era demasiado. Y a situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas.

-A ver, sé que estás enfadada.- Empezó a decir.- Pero no sé por qué quieres que haga eso...

-Enfadada no es ni la mitad de lo que estoy.- Contestó ella con la voz más fría y apática que había escuchado nunca. Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea haberse encerrado con ella a solas en el cuarto del carcelero.- Karma ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Se quedó callado un momento e intentó mirar a la chica a los ojos. Cosa que fue imposible, ya que ella tenía la cabeza gacha y le evitaba a toda costa. Aún así sabía que tenía que responder rápido si no quería que su cabeza acabara estrellada en el suelo. Otra vez.

-Me colé en el vestuario de las chicas durante el entrenamiento de natación.- Dijo sin dudar.

No es como si eso fuera mentira, era verdad que él y los otros cuatro se habían colado. Tenían una buena razón para ello, pero ¿Quién les iba a creer? Nadie. Y a Karma menos, si tenía en cuenta lo que pasó después.

-Sí... Es verdad...- Reflexionó la chica casi en susurros. Se acercó a paso lento hacia el chico mientras que él le miraba expectante.- ¿Y qué más?

Karma tragó saliva y se quedó medio paralizado. Así que era eso.

Había sido muy ingenuo pensando que los golpes de Gakushuu habían sido suficiente para ella. No. No lo eran en absoluto. Había una razón de más peso para que ella quisiera torturarle, para que le tuviera en el punto de mira y para que tuviera que contenerse para no matarle a golpes.

Gakushuu quería vengarse.

Había hecho algo malo, muy malo, puede que lo más imperdonable en la lista de trastadas que había cometido en su vida. Algo que Asano no podía perdonar ni aceptar, peor que colarse en el vestuario de las chicas con cuatro salidos más, peor que echar un bote entero de wasabi en el almuerzo del profesor, peor que "pescar macarrillas"*. Un acto que él no sabía si considerarlo beneficioso o perjudicial dentro de su mente, independientemente de si la chica iba a vengarse de la peor forma posible.

Pasara lo que pasara, más le valía prepararse para la humillación y la paliza de su vida. No le quedaba otra más que contestarle a la chica con un tono de voz que aparentaba seguridad, pero que distaba mucho de estarlo:

-Te vi medio desnuda.

Tras esas palabras la habitación quedó en silencio. Gakushuu miraba al frente con los puños apretados contra su falda, mientras que Karma no podía evitar recordar como habían llegado a esta situación.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Si salimos de esta, hablaré seriamente con Nagisa.- Dijo Karma en voz baja apretando la espalda contra una de las taquillas.

No sabía por qué su amigo había considerado que entrar en el vestuario de las chicas durante los entrenamientos de natación era una buena idea, pero pensaba hablar seriamente con él en cuanto salieran de este embrollo.

Y es que él, Chiba, Maehara e Isogai le habían visto entrar como Pedro por su casa allí dentro mientras volvían a las habitaciones tras merendar en el patio. Y era completamente normal que se preocupasen, teniendo en cuenta que es Nagisa y que en un millón de años se le ocurriría entrar allí como si nada.

Para su desgracia le habían visto hacerlo. Y el shock para todos había sido tal, que alguien tuvo la magnífica idea de seguirle a ver que pasaba

¿Y quién había sido el listo que había arrastrado a cuatro tíos dentro de un vestuario femenino? Él, por supuesto. Aunque no lo había pensado mucho, ya que la preocupación de que Nagisa hubiera decidido hacer una locura le había atravesado la mente de una forma tan rápida y tan intensa, que no se paró a pensarlo.

El problema llegó cuando los cuatro entraron en el vestuario, no encontraron a Nagisa por ningún sitio y antes de poder decir o reclamar nada, se escucharon pequeños pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

-Que bien que el entrenador nos haya dejado salir antes.- Se escuchó la voz de Megu a través de la puerta.

Ahí fue cuando los cuatro entraron en total pánico e hicieron lo más maduro, inteligente y eficiente que unos estudiantes de un instituto prestigioso podían hacer en tal situación: Correr y esconderse.

El que el vestuario fuera grande era una ventaja para ellos, pero el miedo de enfrentarse a una multitud de mujeres fuertes, como lo eran la mayoría de sus compañeras, y enfurecidas, les impedía pensar bien.

Karma vio como Maehara e Isogai se iban hacia la derecha de la sala, Chiba hacia la izquiera y por eliminación no le quedó más que esconderse entre las taquillas y rezar. Rezar hasta no poder más.

Por eso ahora se encontraba pegando la espalda contra el frío metal, maldiciendo a Nagisa y esperando a que un golpe de suerte les ayudara a él y a sus pobres compañeros también escondidos. Pero no iba a pasar, o eso creía.

El sonido de la puerta resonó en todo el vestuario, haciendo que aquellos que se encontraban escondidos se estremeciesen del nerviosismo, entre ellos Karma, que ahora se encontraba repasando en su mente las mil y un excusas que pondría si le pillaban allí.

Empezaron a escucharse los pasos de las alumnas, las conversaciones de estas, la risa alegre de Kurahashi por un lado, la voz suave de Hara por otro, todas esparciéndose por la sala en busca de su ropa para cambiarse, sin tener ni idea de quién estaba escondido allí. En este punto Karma estaba considerando seriamente el meterse dentro de alguna de las taquillas, más aún cuando escuchó la voz y los pasos inconfundibles de Okuda acercándose a su escondite.

No. Okuda no. Cualquiera menos Okuda.

Le tenía demasiado aprecio a esa chica como para que le encontrase en esa situación. Así que con el pánico inundando su mente, el imperioso deseo de no ser pillado y la rapidez con la que tuvo que actuar, le hizo realizar un único movimiento como objetivo de supervivencia.

Porque frente a las taquillas dónde había estado oculto, se encontraban unas cortinas dónde detrás había pequeño vestidor. Y Karma no dudó ni un momento en dar dos pasos apresurados y silenciosos, abrir la cortina del vestidor de enfrente y meterse con rapidez esperando que nadie le hubiera visto.

 _-"Genial."_ \- Pensó.- _"Si me escondo en este vestidor no me pillarán."_ \- Pensó realmente convencido.

Respiraba con pesadez, las gotas de sudor le empapaban la frente y caían por su cara, debido a la tensión y el nerviosismo que estaba pasando. La cortina estaba apretujada contra su mano y escuchaba con atención a su alrededor, esperando a que nadie notara su presencia.

Por un microsegundo pensó que estaba salvo. Realmente pensó que había conseguido esconderse y que podría esperar allí a que las chicas salieran para irse a su dormitorio y echarse una siesta.

No podía estar más equivocado.

-A-Ah...

Cuando escuchó esa exclamación ahogada detrás de él, pensó que iban a matarle y que se pudriría en el infierno. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta y contempló lo que tenía ante él, reflexionó y se percató de que había entrado en un paraíso momentáneo. Porque Okuda era una monada y le caía bien, incluso puede que fuera la chica con la que mejor se llevara del instituto. Pero solo era una amiga. Una amiga con la cuál hablar y quejarse de la verdadera chica por la que se sentía atraído. Chica que ahora tenía enfrente, medio desnuda, paralizada y mirándole con sorpresa.

Asano Gakushuu era manipuladora, cabezota, caprichosa, mandona, borde, mentirosa y cruel. Pero también era solitaria, inteligente, amable, tímida en ocasiones, humilde, noble y hermosa a su manera. Demasiado hermosa. Mucho a ojos de los alumnos masculinos del instituto. Y demasiado a ojos de Karma.

Porque a diferencia de los demás chicos, a Karma si le importaban los mil y un defectos y virtudes que la chica tenía. Y mientras que unos se quedaban mirándole el escote, él se fijaba en la expresión abatida y el brillo triste de sus ojos cuando bajaba uno o dos puntos en un examen por estar ayudando a cualquier club deportivo en vez de haber estudiado como debería. Y aún así tenía las notas más altas.

Sí, Karma había visto muchas facetas de ella. Le había visto sonreír levemente cuando cruzaban una mirada retadora por el pasillo, le había visto meter a escondidas un conejo perdido de la montaña de atrás del instituto en su habitación, a pesar de que las reglas que había establecido su padre prohibían estrictamente los animales en el recinto. Le había visto medio dormida en clase de Historia, enfadada cuando debatían sobre algún tema en especial y asqueada cuando se daba cuenta de que habían vuelto a poner zanahoria en el menú del comedor.

Gakushuu era a ojos de muchos la típica niña mimada, perfecta, educada, hermosa e inteligente que solía destacar en todo y no tenía ningún fallo. A ojos de Karma, esos fallos que muchos ni se esforzaban en ver, eran lo mejor de la chica. Ella era como un libro cerrado el cuál solo puede abrirse en ocasiones concretas. Ocasiones que él pudo ver y que le fascinó a medida que pasaba las páginas. El observar cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus costumbres, sus gustos, estaba bien para él, quería saber más de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Sí, quería saber más de ella, pero no de esa forma.

Y es que la chica le fascinaba tanto que no podía apartar los ojos de ella, ni siquiera en esa situación.

Estaba paralizado, enfrente de ella y mirándola con intensidad. Su pulso se había disparado de un momento a otro, le temblaban levemente las manos y sabía que se había sonrojado por completo, ya que sentía el furioso calor de sus mejillas.

Seguían escuchándose las voces tranquilas de las demás chicas en el vestuario, pero ellos dos estaban en su propio mundo, con un ambiente entre ellos difícil de describir y sin apartar la mirada del contrario ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Karma recordaba haberse quedado embelesado por ella en más de una ocasión, pero no de una forma tan intensa ni repentina como esta.

Con su pelo anaranjado totalmente empapado, enmarcando su cara y haciendo que las gotas de agua cayeran a través de su nívea y tersa piel. Sus ojos violetas le miraban con intensidad, brillando de una manera extraña y sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos por la sorpresa. No era la primera vez que clavaba sus ojos en esos labios, siempre le daba la impresión de que le llamaban, que le rogaban que los tocara, que los besara e hiciese lo que se le antojase con ellos. Parecían tan suaves, tan cálidos y tan necesarios. Pero esta vez todo era tan diferente. No era solo la belleza de la expresión de Asano lo que le deslumbraba y le hacía quedarse petrificado. Su cuerpo casi expuesto por completo ante él le hacía dudar seriamente de ese autocontrol del que tan orgulloso estaba. Sabía que tenía una buena figura, pero nunca le había dado tanta importancia hasta el momento. Y ahora que la tenía allí, solo con su ropa interior y el sujetador medio puesto, dio la razón a todos los pervertidos y al mismo Dios que dijeron que Gakushuu era increíble.

Toda su piel blanca y suave a primera vista, parecía que le llamaba para ser acariciada, sus braguitas con estampado de corazones, algo que le causo bastante gracia, encajaban a la perfección con su tono de piel. Su vientre plano, sus delgadas y torneadas piernas y sus menudos hombros, todo en ella le fascinaba.

En ese punto le importaba un comino lo que pasaba, ya que recorría sus ojos por su figura con urgencia, como si necesitara memorizarlo todo para no olvidarlo en su vida. En especial su busto. Jamas le había dado tanta importancia a los pechos de una chica, ni siquiera entendía la obsesión que algunos de sus compañeros tenían. Pero ahora les daba la razón en todo lo que quisieran.

Al parecer Karma había entrado en el vestidor justo cuando Asano estaba poniéndose el sujetador, porque la chica que aún estaba inmóvil, se había quedado en una posición más que comprometida. Sus turgentes y exhuberantes pechos estaban casi expuestos, con la excepción de que el sujetador negro cubría la mitad de estos o puede que menos. Esa molesta pieza de ropa estaba desabrochada, con un tirante colgando del hombro de la chica, de una manera más provocativa de la que pudiera parecer, y el otro tirante en los delgados dedos de la mano derecha de ella. Ya le era imposible apartar la mirada de ese lugar, a pesar de que había ruido a su alrededor, Karma solo era capaz de escuchar la leve respiración agitada de Gakushuu, que hacía que su pecho se expandiera y se contrajera. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Eran tan atrayentes, tan grandes, parecían tan blandos y cálidos, con ese tono de piel tan pálido y que parecía brillar bajo las luces del vestuario.

Su mente estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno. Sus pensamientos empezaban a confundirse, le sudaban las manos, su respiración había empezado a ser agitada, un calor muy familiar empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Y sabía muy bien lo que significaba. También sabía que debía huir de aquella situación, de inmediato. Porque si seguía así, acabaría rindiéndose ante esa calidez y esa excitación que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Y lo último que quería era hacer daño a Gakushuu, la cual seguía paralizada y procesando lo que ocurría.

A pesar de que en su mente hubieran pasado horas entre sus recuerdos, sus cavilaciones, sus observaciones y su admiración por la chica que tenía enfrente, no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que habían entrado las chicas en el vestuario y él se había colado tras esa cortina. Dos minutos en el que ninguno de los chicos había sido pillado y alertado de su presencia a las demás, ya que la pelinaranja no parecía tener planes de moverse aún.

-¡Los chicos se han colado en el vestuario!- Se oyó el grito alarmado de Okano a través de toda la estancia, haciendo que todo se desmoronara en un instante.

Karma se sobresaltó. Asano despertó de su ensueño. Maehara e Isogai empezaron a hablar a la vez para intentar justificarse. Okano soportaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Chiba intentó escabullirse por la puerta sin que nadie lo notara. Rinka se dio la vuelta al escuchar unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban a ella. Nagisa apretó las cortinas del vestidor contra su mano. Kayano se quedó paralizada y bajó la cabeza con decepción.

El pánico inundó el vestuario en menos de un segundo. Se escucharon gritos, protestas, un golpe en el suelo, una cortina rota y arrancada de cuajo, un llanto descontrolado e iracundo, un golpe en las taquillas y quejidos de dolor.

Lo último que recuerda Karma de aquel día, era la expresión enfurecida de Asano mientras se acercaba a él con aire amenazante.

Y una traviesa y triste lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, antes de propinarle el puñetazo de su vida y dejarle inconsciente.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Me viste medio desnuda.- Dijo Gakushuu con la cabeza gacha.- Pegarte no es suficiente ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar las cosas así?

Karma dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió un pinchazo en su mejilla izquierda. Sí, todavía le dolía aquel puñetazo. Solo de pensarlo se estremecía. Nunca en su vida le habían pegado tan fuerte, y eso que se había metido en muchas, muchas, peleas. El rumor de que Gakushuu tenía una fuerza fuera de lo normal era más que cierto, y eso le asustaba en cierta forma.

No había estado bien quedarse mirándola de esa manera, sabía que era una total falta de respeto para ella y era normal que estuviera así de enfadada. Pues claro que maltratarle en la prisión no era suficiente, tenía que humillarle de la misma forma. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que ella había sentido al verse acorralada en aquel vestidor, con su ropa tirada en el suelo y el sujetador a medio poner.

Por eso, aún por mucho que le doliera, Karma lo había decidido. Desde el día en que se despertó en su habitación, con Nagisa posando una bolsa de hielo en su cara y diciendo "Tengo malas noticias", lo decidió. Aceptaría cualquier venganza que Gakushuu preparara contra él, si eso le hacía estar más tranquila, para él estaba bien.

-Está bien.- Dijo con resignación.- Acabemos con esto.

Cualquiera se habría sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se rindió y decidió seguir adelante. Pero ella no. Ella sonrió con maldad y le miró con esos ojos llenos de rencor e ira contenida.

-Pues desnúdate.- Ordenó con tono serio. Karma alzó la ceja ante esto y ella subió los hombros con indiferencia.- Tú me viste en ropa interior, es lo justo.

-¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Karma con tono condescendiente. Siendo Asano, le parecía una venganza bastante pobre.- ¿No es algo infantil?

-¿Quieres que piense algo peor?- Dijo Gakushuu inclinando la cabeza con expresión seria.

-No.- Dijo el pelirrojo de inmediato.

Gakushuu se quedó callada, cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y le miró con intensidad. No le hacía falta decir nada más, ya le había dicho lo que quería. Karma se quedó parado en el sitio y pensando qué hacer a continuación, aunque eso estaba más que claro.

Un pesado silencio inundaba la habitación y algunos rallos de luz se colaban entre los barrotes de la ventana. Aún si Karma había aceptado la venganza de Gakushuu sin resignación, no significaba que no le diera vergüenza desnudarse frente a ella. Es más, le iba a dar algo. Pero es lo que la chica quería conseguir, que se avergonzara, que se sintiera humillado, observado y acorralado. Y con esos ojos violetas mirándole con tanta intensidad, pendientes de cualquier movimiento que hiciera, le estaban empezando a cohibir.

Pero no podía demostrar debilidad. Si lo hacía, si dejaba ver que la situación le afectaba y le superaba, lo único que conseguiría sería que ella lo empeorara. Que se burlara de él, que se lo recordase a cada momento de su vida. No podía permitirse eso. Tenía que mostrar confianza, aún si no las tenía todas con él.

 _-"Lo haré rápido y sin remordimientos."_ \- Pensó dándose ánimos a sí mismo.

Antes de que Asano o él lo pudieran asimilar, se había bajado los pantalones de rayas blancas y negras de forma brusca y rápida. Ahora la prenda estaba tirada en el suelo junto con sus calzoncillos azul marino. Por suerte para el pelirrojo, la camisa de preso que llevaba era lo bastante grande y holgada como para que le llegara casi a las rodillas, ocultando aquello que había dejado al descubierto. Le daría las gracias al director por diseñarlos así, aunque estuvieran creados para utilizarlos durante los trabajos forzados, pero daba las gracias igualmente.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el silencio en la habitación se había hecho más tenso que antes. Tal vez tuviera que ver con que ahora Karma no llevaba nada de cintura para abajo y su ropa interior estuviera tirada en el suelo. Él pensaba en decir algo, pero era imposible teniendo en cuenta que cada palabra que saliera de su boca sería utilizada en su contra en ese momento.

O tal vez no.

Cuando levantó la mirada, lo primero de lo que el pelirrojo se percató fue el cómo Gakushuu apretaba los puños contra su falda. Aunque fuera un movimiento imperceptible, le temblaban los brazos. La chica miraba hacia el suelo, dónde se encontraba su ropa y como si tuviera un tic nervioso se mordía su labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño. La sonrisa ladina que esbozaba antes ya no estaba, cosa que le daba a Karma su oportunidad para escapar de la situación.

Porque muchas veces Gakushuu planeaba las cosas sin tener muy en cuenta lo que ella pasaría o cómo se sentiría al respecto. Y el que se pusiera nerviosa al tener a un chico justo enfrente y medio desnudo, era algo que se le había olvidad calcular. Al parecer estaba tan ansiosa por llevar a cabo su venganza y poner en ridículo a Karma, que no contó con que ella se cohibiría tan fácilmente.

Esa era su esperanza de escapar. Tenía que aprovechar la situación, ponerla más nerviosa hasta el punto límite y que ella misma tuviera que dejarle marchar con tal de no sufrir más ese bochorno. Así que con decisión, dándose ánimos a sí mismo e inhalando aire con profundidad, Karma colocó una mano en la cadera, dio un paso adelante y puso una sonrisa burlona en la cara mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa?

Gakushuu se sobresaltó, le miró con el ceño fruncido y reprimió un quejido en su garganta. Eso es. Si demostraba seguridad, ella quedaría más desconcertada. Por mucha vergüenza que le diera, era su única baza para ganar. Por eso dio un paso adelante de nuevo, dándose cuenta de como ella estaba luchando contra sus ganas de salir corriendo de allí, o de pegarle una patada en todo caso.

-¿T-Te sientes importante solo por tenerla al aire?- Exclamó la chica de repente.

Aunque por fuera siguiera manteniendo esa fachada de seguridad y tranquilidad, Karma estaba gritando de pánico por dentro. Tanto que no sabía qué hacer ahora. Era obvio que ella no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que estaba intentando aprovecharse de su nerviosismo. Y el que con una simple pregunta le descolocara todo el "plan" y la oportunidad de salirse con la suya, le hacía perder toda esperanza. Esa chica era demasiado.

Y no tardó mucho en comprobarlo.

Porque antes de poder pensar en otra cosa para escapar, ella había metido sus manos bajo la falda con rapidez y ahora había tirado su ropa interior junto con la suya, en una esquina de la habitación.

Karma miró a esas bragitas, luego miró a la chica, volvió a mirar a las bragitas. Su mente se bloqueó y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de una forma que nunca antes había sentido ¿En qué estaba pensando esta chica? ¿Por qué se había quitado las bragas si se supone que el único que tenía que desnudarse era él? Esas preguntas fueron respondidas cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que ella le miraba.

Sus ojos violetas estaban clavados en él de la misma forma que cuando les tocaba hacer un examen de matemáticas en la misma clase, la leve sonrisa que le solía dirigirle se había instalado en su cara y el aire tenso de la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Era un reto. Por eso estaba su ropa interior tirada en el suelo.

Ella se había dado cuenta de su estrategia para escapar, y no iba a darle esa satisfacción. Por eso había copiado su táctica, había hecho lo mismo que él y pensaba llevarle al límite. Aquel que pudiera superar al otro psicológicamente sería el ganador. Los golpes y los insultos ya no valían. Tenían que superarse mentalmente, quitarse más ropa si hacía falta. Pero solo el que quedara con su orgullo y su temple sería el que saldría de esa habitación con al menos algo de gloria recuperada. Y ambos sabían que eran demasiado tercos y competitivos como para perder, aún si esta era la situación más vergonzosa que habían tenido en su vida.

-¿Ahora qué?- Dijo Asano inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa más que fingida.

-Pues no sé, dímelo tú.- Contestó Karma.- Es tu venganza después de todo.

A ella le bastó un segundo para enfurecerse, sujetarse la falda para que no se le levantara e intentar pegarle una patada en toda la cara al chico que tenía enfrente. Aunque Karma no supo si fue por suerte o por desgracia, que acabó esquivando su pierna y tropezando hacia atrás.

Se merecía los golpes, pero suponía que ya había tenido bastantes. Y desde el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y sujetando la camisa de preso para no dejar nada al descubierto, Karma pensó que habría sido mejor haber sido descubierto por Okuda que por Gakushuu. Ya que prefería disculparse con la chica de trenzas en vez de tener que soportar la mirada de odio que le dirigía la otra chica desde arriba. Era incluso deprimente.

Y en ese momento, con la vergüenza y la tensión recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Karma se dio cuenta de una cosa: No había pedido perdón.

No se había disculpado en ningún momento. Es más, con todo lo que había pasado ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de buscar a la pelinaranja y pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho. Tal vez... ¿Era eso lo que ella quería? Que se arrepintiese ¿Verdad? Puede que eso funcionara, puede que ella se calmara con esas dos simples palabras. Karma nunca le había pedido perdón a ella por nada. Ni siquiera la vez que se cayeron por las escaleras por su culpa. Una disculpa de sus labios no era tan fácil de sacar, y eso Gakushuu lo sabía. Pero si con eso acababa toda esa locura y ambos podían volver a tener su ropa interior puesta, al pelirrojo no le importaba en absoluto pedirle perdón. Además, de que él pensaba que realmente había hecho algo malo.

Por eso abrió la boca, le miró a los ojos y estuvo dispuesto a decírselo.

-Lo sien...

-¿Asano? ¿Estás ahí?- Se escuchó la voz de Rinka detrás de la puerta junto con unos golpes en esta.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, se miraron sorprendidos y después miraron a la puerta con pánico. Ahora sí que estaban jodidos.

No sabían que hacía Rinka allí, ni por qué estaba intentando entrar, pero si lo hacía, vería un panorama no muy normal: Su ropa interior tirada en el suelo, Karma tirado con las piernas cruzadas y Asano de pie sujetándose la falda. No era sano vivir con tanta tensión.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa?- Contestó Asano sin perder tiempo. Se notaba por el tono de voz que estaba muy alterada. Y se notó mucho más cuando se abalanzó sobre la puerta y acabó recargando los brazos y todo su peso contra ella para que Rinka no pudiera entrar.

-Chiba se ha cortado la mano con el alambre de espino. Tengo que curarle la herida.- Dijo la otra chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tenían suerte de que no estaba intentando entrar, y mucha más de que no hubiera entrado sin llamar.

El botiquín estaba dentro de la sala del carcelero y obviamente Hayami lo necesitaba si no quería que Chiba muriera desangrado allí mismo (en el peor de los casos). El problema estaba en que no podía entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sobretodo si no quería encontrarse los calzoncillos de Karma por un lado y las bragitas de Gakushuu por otro. Así que la pelinaranja hizo lo más obvio en su situación.

-No podéis entrar.- Soltó como si nada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Rinka tras un breve silencio incómodo.

-Porque no.- Contestó Asano empezando a sudar.- Coge el botiquín que está oculto en la celda de Maehara.

-¿Hay un botiquín oculto en la celda de Maehara?

-Sí. Ahora vete y cura a Chiba.

-Pero...

-¡Vete!- Acabó gritando Asano completamente nerviosa y perdiendo la paciencia.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Unos segundos que parecieron eternos e interminables. Sin embargo, tras esa tensión, se alcanzó a escuchar un leve "De acuerdo" por parte de Rinka, la cual parecía haber accedido con desánimo. Y luego, unos pasos que se alejaban a través del pasillo.

Asano volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, relajó los hombros y dejó que un profundo suspiro abandonase sus labios.

Estaba más que aliviada de que la otra chica le hubiera hecho caso y no paraba de dar gracias a su yo del pasado por haber tenido la idea de esconder un botiquín de emergencia en la celda de Maehara, por si acaso. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto que Rinka y Chiba se fueran los dos solos a alguna parte y que la dejaran en paz.

Y todo se debía a Karma. Siempre Karma. Cada vez que se metía en algún lío o acababa sufriendo la mayor humillación de su vida era por su culpa. Puede que él lo hiciera a propósito, o tal vez no. Pero le era imposible estar tranquila al lado del pelirrojo sin que pasara algo. Para colmo estaba su ropa interior tirada en el suelo y el chico también. Se suponía que vengarse iba a ser algo fácil, teniendo en cuenta que Karma pensaba que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Pues se equivocó, ya que el muy imbécil intentó aprovecharse de su debilidad y ahora se habían quedado sospechosamente encerrados en la sala del carcelero con la ropa por ahí. Karma era insoportable, enserio.

 _-"De acuerdo Gakushuu, tú puedes. Acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible."_ \- Pensó ella dándose ánimos mientras volvía a suspirar con pesadez.

Con valentía y seguridad, ella se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó cara a cara con Karma, el cuál no había dicho ni una palabra ni un movimiento desde la llegada de Rinka y Chiba. Pensaba en decirle algo, en volver a insultarle u ordenarle que se desnudara de una vez para saldar su cuenta pendiente.

Pero toda esa seguridad se fue al traste cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el chico.

Él estaba con la cara completamente sonrojada, los brazos temblando y sujetando aún su camiseta, tartamudeando en voz baja algo imposible de escuchar y con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Por un momento Asano recordó esa escena en el vestuario, cuando él la pilló medio desnuda y se quedó mirándola durante un rato en el que empezó a ponerse nervioso a más no poder. Actualmente parecía peor, daba la impresión de que había visto algo más grave que aquella vez.

Y tanto que lo había visto.

En el momento en el que Asano se dio cuenta de adónde iban dirigidos los ojos de Karma, no pudo evitar que un grito se le quedara atascado en la garganta. Porque completamente cohibido y temblando, el pelirrojo no apartaba sus ojos ámbar de debajo de la falda de la chica, la cuál le miraba sorprendida desde arriba intentando asimilar lo que pasaba.

Con el miedo a ser descubierta por Rinka, Gakushuu había olvidado por unos segundos que había dejado sus braguitas a un lado del suelo y a Karma por otro. Y sin dudarlo había acabado recostada en la puerta y sin sujetar esa falda que para su desgracia, era demasiado corta. Y ahora que se daba cuenta de la mirada de él, del por qué no había pronunciado palabra alguna momentos antes y de lo que estaba pasando, se maldecía a sí misma y al estúpido preso por dejar que esto sucediera.

Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero no tanto. El hecho de saber que Karma había visto más allá de su ropa interior le hacía querer morirse allí mismo de la vergüenza y el bochorno. Ni siquiera pudo evitar sujetar su falda con fuerza, que sus piernas fallaran y que cayera al suelo de rodillas mientras agachaba la cabeza y de su garganta salía un quejido lastimero. Había enrojecido por completo, era incapaz de decir ninguna palabra, al contrario de Karma que seguía murmurando cosas inteligibles a unos metros de ella, también había llegado a temblar y no sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Pero la situación le superaba de tal manera que era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-No puede ser...- Acabó murmurando con voz sombría seguido después de un leve sollozo.- No puede ser que tú...

Como si haberla visto en ropa interior no hubiera sido suficiente, también tenía que mirar su entrepierna al descubierto. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillada, ultrajada, avergonzada y decepcionada.

Sí. Decepcionada.

Las razones de sus lágrimas eran muchas. Pero tal vez la decepción era la mayor de todas. Karma le había decepcionado. Y de una manera que nunca podría imaginar. Todos los golpes que le había dado en la prisión y que seguramente seguiría dándole, no eran solo del enfado que llevaba al haber sido vista en una situación comprometida. Le pegaba porque estaba decepcionada con él y con ella misma por pensar que era diferente. Realmente había llegado a pensar que Karma era distinto, que tal vez no era tan malo. Y una porra, era de lo peor, era igual que los demás. Pero ella había sido tan estúpida que había opinado lo contrario. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento empezó a tener empatía con él.

Karma siempre le había parecido el típico delincuente de instituto que quién sabe por qué, tenía demasiada suerte y no había acabado en la cárcel, aún. Nunca le había prestado atención, tampoco le interesaba lo que hiciera con su vida, aún si algunas chicas de su clase no paraban de murmurar que era guapo y asombroso por pasarse las reglas del recinto por el forro de los pantalones.

Tal vez la primera vez que tuvo un buen pensamiento sobre él, fue cuando miró las listas de las notas de los exámenes y se dio cuenta de que estaba en segundo puesto, justo después de ella. Ahí reflexionó y se dijo a sí misma "Un delincuente que saca buenas notas. Interesante." Y después de eso, casi sin darse cuenta, había empezado una guerra silenciosa contra él para ver quién sacaba mejores notas. A veces ganaba ella, otras él. Una décima más o una décima menos, qué más daba. El único contacto que tenían era el de sus ojos cruzándose cuando había examen y sus risas condescendientes cuando miraban las listas de las notas. Y para ella estaba bien así. Seguía pensando que era insufrible y un niñato, pero al menos era lo suficientemente listo como para rivalizar con ella.

La segunda vez que pensó que Karma no era tan malo, fue cuando en el comedor volvieron a poner zanahorias en su plato. Las odiaba. Les tenía asco, no podía soportarlas y estaba más que segura de que su padre había incluido zanahorias en el menú del comedor para que ella se las comiera a la fuerza, o que no comiera directamente. Sin embargo, escuchó una risa leve a su lado, un suspiro de cansancio y un dedo tocándole el hombro. No se dio cuenta de cuando su rival en los exámenes se había sentado a su lado, pero le estaba mirando con una sonrisa algo burlona y un aire tranquilo. "Si quieres me las puedes dar a mí." Dijo él con simpleza señalando las zanahorias. Ella simplemente le miró con curiosidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y meditaba su oferta. No le costó mucho aceptarla, así que a parte de la guerra silenciosa que ambos llevaban, también tenían el acuerdo silencioso de intercambiarse la comida: Karma se quedaba las zanahorias del plato de Gakushuu y Gakushuu se quedaba los pimientos del plato de Karma. Era un trato justo y más que aceptable y el hecho de tener que comer al lado del otro, ni les molestó. Tal vez fue en ese momento en el que ella empezó a acostumbrarse a su presencia, a sus bromas pesadas y a su risa burlona.

Cuando un día se acercó a ella en el patio y le dijo "Sé que tienes un conejo metido en tu cuarto. Sabes que va contra las normas ¿Verdad?", se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que era un niñato, era demasiado noble y justo como para delatarla y hacer algo que muchos en la escuela deseaban: Meterle en problemas y hundirla. Porque a pesar de ser rivales declarados, a él no le importó guardar su secreto ni tampoco dejar una bolsa llena de lechuga en su taquilla para darle de comer a su nueva mascota. Esa fue la primera vez que sonrió como una estúpida por su culpa.

Sin embargo, fue semanas antes de que metieran a Karma en la cárcel, cuando Gakushuu admitió finalmente que ese supuesto delincuente podría gustarle, aunque fuera un poco.

Unas cinco o seis chicas de otra clase la acorralaron en mitad del pasillo del tercer piso, le metieron a empujones en una clase completamente vacía y le miraron con hostilidad mientras le rodeaban. Podría haberles partido la cara a todas ellas en menos de un segundo, no era campeona de karate para nada, pero habría perdido el tiempo. No era la primera vez que intentaban meterse con ella así. Tener matrícula de honor, ser la hija del presidente del consejo y tener más pecho que la mitad de ellas, no era muy beneficioso a veces. La envidia era muy mala. Y Asano había tenido que encontrarse con mucha gente así a lo largo de su vida, más de la que le gustaría recordar. Sin embargo, fue cuando una de las chicas le empujó al suelo y otra le hizo la zancadilla para que cayera, cuando pensaba que no le valía la pena defenderse de ellas, ni le valía la pena decir nada. El hecho de pegarle no iba a arreglar sus problemas de autoestima ni sus malas notas, y ellas mismas se darían cuenta al poco rato de haberle tirado del pelo y haberle llamado de todo. Pero entonces se escuchó una voz en una de las puertas de la clase, todas se dieron la vuelta y alcanzaron a ver al pelirrojo delincuente al que todos solían temer. Al chico le bastó hacer una rápida foto con el móvil y decir "Al director le gustará bastante ver esto." para que las abusonas salieran corriendo por el pasillo para negarlo todo y hacerse las inocentes. Fue un latido de su corazón, un leve tic en su mano y una sonrisa inesperada lo que le hizo a Gakushuu darse cuenta de que ese imbécil le importaba más de lo que en un principió pensó.

El estúpido se había hecho querer a la fuerza, quitándole las zanahorias, adorando silenciosamente a su conejito blanco en su habitación y salvándola de los matones que solían acosarla de vez en cuando.

Sí. Karma había acabado gustándole más de lo que esperaba. Y por eso ahora no podía evitar llorar cada vez con más intensidad. Porque el chico que nunca le había mirado descaradamente el escote como todos los demás, el que le había salvado de un corro de verdaderos delincuentes diciendo "Id a levantarle la falda a otra." y el que parecía tener un mínimo de respeto por su persona, le había decepcionado por completo. Porque había sido él quién se había colado no solo en el vestuario de las chicas, si no dentro del vestidor en el que se encontraba, y se había quedado embobado mirándole de arriba a abajo. Y para rematar, también se había quedado mirando debajo de su falda.

Se había imaginado que el hablarle de los estampados de sus bragitas sería una forma de hacerla enfadar y de recuperar su orgullo perdido en la prisión. Podía dejarlo pasar porque ya no tenía nada más que ver. Pero lo que había pasado era demasiado. Haber llorado mientras que le pegaba ese puñetazo y llorar ahora no le serviría de nada, y lo sabía. Gakushuu no era tan tonta, pero se sentía tan mal, le dolía tanto. Había llegado a admirarle en cierta forma, pensaba que era diferente, que no le prestaba atención solo por su pecho, o por sus piernas, o por su dinero, o porque era hija de quién era, había llegado a pensar que Karma hablaba con ella por ser ella misma, por retarle en los exámenes, por comerse las verduras que él no quería y por dejarle ver a su mascota los fines de semana por muy patético que fuera.

Y se había equivocado. Ese día en el vestuario descubrió que se había equivocado. Era la primera vez que Asano Gakushuu se arrepentía de equivocarse tanto en algo. Sobretodo porque era demasiado tarde, el idiota que comía wasabi a cucharadas ya había calado demasiado hondo en ella como para dejarle de lado.

Por eso las lágrimas no se detenían, sus manos tapaban su cara avergonzada, sus brazos no dejaban de temblar y quería salir corriendo por esa puerta y no volver jamás. Su padre le había enseñado a ser fuerte, pero había cosas que le superaban y esto sin duda lo hacía.

Debería haber enviado a Karma al hospital de una patada desde hace mucho. Y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo antes de que la voz del chico resonara en la habitación.

-Lo siento.

Con las manos empapadas en lágrimas, los sollozos escapando de sus labios y la vergüenza aún invadiéndole, Gakushuu levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró con atención al chico frente a ella.

Él ya no estaba tan sonrojado como antes, sus mejillas seguían encendidas, pero le miraba a los ojos con intensidad y un semblante completamente serio. Había dicho esas palabras sin dudarlo y al parecer iba muy enserio, cosa que hacía que el corazón de la chica se detuviera por un segundo.

Karma no pedía perdón, jamás. Mucho menos a ella. Ni siquiera después de entrar en la cárcel, ni siquiera esa vez que se estamparon contra el suelo por su culpa, nunca había dicho un "lo siento", por ninguna razón. Karma se resignaba, pero nunca se disculpaba. Era demasiado orgulloso como para eso. Y por primera vez desde que se conocían, Karma se había dirigido a ella y había dejado atrás su maldito orgullo para pedirle perdón. Asano no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, pero él ignoró aquello y siguió hablando.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería que pasara nada de esto.- Dijo con convicción.- Si incluso pegarme te hace sentir mejor, yo...

Habría terminado la frase si no fuera porque el puño de Gakushuu ya le había cruzado la cara.

Lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el quejido de Karma y su cuerpo siendo impulsado hacia atrás por el golpe, a parte de un gruñido por parte de una furiosa Asano, la cuál nada más escuchar las palabras "pegarme" y "mejor" no había perdido el tiempo y le había dejado probablemente un ojo morado al preso.

Todo se habría quedado allí, pero no. Para la pelinaranja no era suficiente, jamás lo sería. Por eso no tardó menos de un segundo en cogerle el cuello de la camisa a Karma, impulsarlo hacia delante y darle otro puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Le daba lo mismo si él se defendía, pero el daño lo había hecho. Su mente estaba nublada por la ira, la decepción y la humillación. Jamás dejaría que Karma se saliera con la suya. Todo lo que él odiara, lo haría. Le destrozaría, le haría rogar que le dejara en paz. Y no pararía hasta que su espíritu quedara reducido a cenizas, ella se encargaría de eso.

-E-Espera...- Exclamó Karma con nerviosismo. El segundo puñetazo le había dado tan fuerte que había empezado a sangrarle la nariz. Y se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle pedido que le pegara.

No había podido evitar que su corazón se encogiera al ver a Asano llorando y pensó que si le daba la oportunidad de hacerle daño, ella se calmaría. Lo que fuera con tal de que no llorara más. Pero ahora que la tenía inclinada hacia él, mirándole con furia y apretando el puño para pegarle un paliza, se estaba replanteando muchas cosas.

Ella no le dio más tiempo a seguir hablando, simplemente siguió en sus trece y le pegó en el estómago. Karma se encogió y dándose cuenta de que su vida peligraba hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, se zafó de ella en un tirón repentino e intentó levantarse, cosa que no funcionó. Asano no iba a dejarle escapar por nada del mundo, por lo que antes de darse cuenta sintió un fuerte tirón en su tobillo y se encontró tumbado en el suelo, con la cara y el estómago adoloridos y una Asano Gakushuu sentada en su regazo para que no escapara, mirándole con la expresión más aterradora que había visto en su vida y murmurando palabras ácidas hacia él. El peso de la chica sentada encima le mantenía en el suelo y no veía ninguna escapatoria. A esas alturas solo le quedaba rezar, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a eso.

Gakushuu volvió a arremeter contra él pegándole de nuevo en la cara, un guantazo en su mejilla izquierda, un puñetazo en la derecha y sus rodillas clavándose con fuerza en sus costados para hacerle daño. Se lo merecía totalmente y lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos, la tía tenía una fuerza fuera de lo normal y cabreada, mucho más. Ojalá empleara esa fuerza con los tíos que le levantaron la falda o con las chicas que le arrinconaron en el pasillo para tirarle del pelo.

Pero hubo un momento en el que Karma dejó de pensar por completo y se tensó de los pies a la cabeza.

El momento en el que sin dudarlo, Gakushuu había dejado de pegarle, se había inclinado hacia él y había posado sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza.

La habitación volvió a inundarse de un tenso silencio, el cuál solo era interrumpido por el viento del exterior.

Con la espalda en el suelo y el cuerpo de Asano encima, Karma tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y los brazos temblando. No sabía qué pensar. No sabía siquiera si tenía que pensar. Gakushuu había dejado de pegarle para después mirarle desde arriba con ojos derrotados, inclinarse hacia abajo y juntar sus labios con rapidez.

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, el cosquilleo de su estómago era imposible de ignorar y aunque seguía doliéndole todo, por un momento decidió que si era necesario que le pegaran para que Asano se inclinara y le besara, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Porque no sabía la razón de su actuar, pero podía sentir los mechones de su pelo acariciando sus mejillas, su olor agridulce en cada respiración, su cálido y delicado cuerpo presionándose sobre el suyo y sus suaves labios besándole. Aunque no se movieran, aunque estuvieran quietos y tirados en el suelo, el simple hecho de tener a Asano tan cerca de él, besándole de esa forma tan descuidada, inesperada y brusca, tal y como es ella, le hacía pensar que valía la pena entrar en la prisión para eso. No por nada le gustaba esa chica.

Su pecho se inundó de una calidez que no había sentido antes y sus brazos hormiguearon. Asano siguió sin moverse, pero Karma se tomó eso como una señal para levantar los brazos lentamente y rodear su cuerpo con ellos. No había estado esperando ese momento para ahora quedarse quieto.

Sin embargo no pudo.

Porque nada más levantar un poco sus brazos Gakushuu lo percibió y se incorporó rápidamente separándose de él. Con la respiración agitada, los ojos nublados, la cara sonrojada y algunos mechones de pelo pegándose en su rostro, la chica le miró unos segundos en silencio para después esbozar esa sonrisa de superioridad tan característica en ella.

 _-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ríe así?"_ \- Se preguntó Karma empezando a entrar en pánico.

Si bien ese beso le había devuelto una esperanza que había perdido desde hacía unas semanas, Karma no podía evitar preguntarse qué le parecía tan gracioso a la chica. Y no solo eso, si no que en ese punto había empezado a acordarse de algo totalmente crucial en esa situación: Ninguno de los dos tenía ropa interior. Y Gakushuu sentada en su regazo, sin bragas, después de haberle besado, con esa expresión que le atraía tanto, no era lo mejor para disimular que no tenía ni calzoncillos, ni autocontrol.

-Oye Karma...- Empezó a decir la chica con naturalidad ignorando lo que había causado en él.- ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Q-Qué?- Respondió él mirándola con curiosidad. Su mente estaba completamente nublada.

-Me lo imaginaba. Claro ¿Cómo no iba a gustarte nadie?- Murmuró sonriendo con frialdad y mirándole con tono burlón.

-E-Eso...- Intentó decir el chico. Pero por más que lo intentara, decir "Quién me gusta eres tú" no era fácil. Mucho menos cuando ella seguía en su regazo y seguía mirándole con intensidad.

Tensándose de repente y cambiando su expresión, Gakushuu volvió a coger con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y se inclinó para mirarle con rencor, completamente enfadada e iracunda. Le temblaba la mano y sus ojos brillaban de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Aunque Karma se quedó completamente en blanco cuando escuchó lo que ella empezó a decir.

-¡Seguro que te gusta ella! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Te gusta Okuda Manami! ¡Admítelo de una maldita vez!

Se quedó callado y la miró con sorpresa, pero no salió nada de sus labios. Gakushuu sonrió con amargura y apretó más su mano contra la camisa, pero su tono de voz siguiendo siendo tranquilo y retador, como si el estallido de segundos antes no hubiera tenido importancia.

-Que pena...- Murmuró aún sonriendo.- Te lo acabo de estropear todo ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Ese primer beso que tanto querías darle a Okuda, te lo he quitado.- Empezó a decir como si nada.- Me pregunto que pensará Manami si le digo que yo he sido tu primer beso. Ya no te verá como antes, no querrá salir contigo ¿Verdad?

-Eso es...

"Una estupidez" habría querido decir el chico.

Karma quería negarlo todo. A él no le gustaba Okuda, es más, estaba seguro de que si ella se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando entre Gakushuu y él en la cárcel, se alegraría y le daría hasta la enhorabuena. Pero la chica no pensaba lo mismo. No sabía por qué estaba tan empeñada en que había algo entre Okuda y él. Aunque a decir verdad, no le importaba esa "venganza" tan particular que la chica estaba intentando llevar a cabo.

-Todo lo que no te guste, lo haré.- Soltó ella decidida.- Todo aquello que pueda estropearte la posibilidad de estar con Okuda, o con cualquier otra mujer, lo haré. Tu primer beso, tu primer amor, tu primer baile, tu primera vez. Pienso quitártelo todo. Te lo arrebataré, seré yo quién se lo quede y no podrás hacer nada. Todas esas cosas, las destruiré y tendrás que pagar por todo esto. Aunque me lleve años o más de la mitad de mi vida, no pienso olvidarlo. Te destrozaré por completo, Karma. Por que yo...- Se calló un momento, como si estuviera preparándose para lo siguiente que iba a decir. Para después apretar más la mano, apartar la mirada hacia un lado y sonrojarse levemente.- Porque yo seré la única con la que vas a estar.

Tras esa declaración todo volvió a quedarse en silencio. La respiración levemente agitada de ambos era lo único que podían escuchar. Asano sentía sus orejas y toda su cara caliente, estaba segura de que estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Se negaba a mirar a Karma y dirigía sus ojos hacia un lado, como si las tijeras de la mesa del centro fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Porque a ojos de ambos, eso había sido una declaración en toda regla. Aún si había sonado como una venganza horrible y una orden bien calculada, para lo dos había sido un simple y llano "Me gustas, sal conmigo y no con otras. Por favor." Y básicamente era eso. Era la única forma que la pelinaranja tenía de decirle algo como eso, con golpes, brutalidad y bordería. Después de todo, ya no le quedaba nada. Karma había visto más de ella de lo que nunca lo haría nadie, Karma significaba más para ella de lo que nunca había significado nadie y Karma ya le había avergonzado lo suficiente como para cohibirse a la hora de exigirle que se quedara a su lado. Si le rechazaba, cosa que daba por seguro, ya no tenía nada que perder. Si perdía su orgullo, lo hacía en su totalidad, no se iba a quedar a medias.

Aunque sus planes volvieron a evaporarse cuando Karma contestó.

-Pues hazlo.- Soltó él con la mayor seriedad que pudo.- Destrózame.

-¿Eh?- Acabó respondiendo confundida.

Karma le miraba desde abajo, con una expresión completamente seria y en calma. Aunque ambos sabían que no eran verdad. Porque con su mano aún en su pecho, Gakushuu era capaz de sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Y esas palabras. Realmente quería saber lo que acarreaban esas palabras.

-Destrúyeme. Si lo haces de esa forma, a mí no me importa en absoluto. Todas esas cosas que quieres arrebatarme, quédatelas. Te las doy. Todas ellas. Haz lo que quieras, mientras que te las quedes. No me importa, sé que a Okuda tampoco. Después de todo tú...- Se calló un momento, le miró con la boca entreabierta y suspiró con pesadez para después sonreír levemente.- Tú eres la única a la que se lo entregaría todo.

Un furioso sonrojo cubrió la cara de la chica, mientras que la sonrisa del otro se deshacía para quedar en el mismo estado. Con los latidos furiosos de su corazón y mirándose a los ojos, a los dos pareció importarle poco el hecho de que estuvieran tirados en el suelo, con su ropa a pocos metros y sus compañeros merodeando por los alrededores y con posibilidad de pillarles en esa situación tan comprometida.

Pero daba igual.

Gakushuu ya no quería una disculpa y Karma ya no quería una venganza por su parte.

-Eso ha sido muy cursi.- Murmuró la chica inclinándose hacia delante.

-Tal vez.- Respondió él.- Pero... ¿Sabes qué? Si estoy de acuerdo con ello, ya no es una venganza.

-Me da igual. Ya lo he decidido.- Exclamó ella al instante.- Ya no podrás separarte de mí aunque quieras. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé. Te lo debo.

-Sí. Me lo debes.

Se lo debían. Desde hace mucho. Desde el día en el que sus ojos se cruzaron por casualidad en el examen de matemáticas, desde el día en el que cruzaron unas simples palabras y sonrieron en silencio ante la hostilidad del contrario, desde el día en el que compartían el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Y sobretodo, desde el día en el que se miraron mutuamente y se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que admiraban secretamente al otro. Y ahora, tras unos golpes, tras unas lágrimas y una torpe declaración, sabían que no necesitaban decir nada para saber que iban a compartir mucho más que un simple almuerzo. Sabían entenderse sin palabras, a veces incluso sin gestos.

Por eso Karma no necesitaba pedir perdón, sabía que Gakushuu era lo suficientemente lista como para sacar conclusiones y desenredar en su mente todo el malentendido. Y por eso Gakushuu tampoco quería que Karma le diera ninguna explicación, ya no las necesitaba, tenía más de lo que había podido pedir. Se gustaban demasiado y se complementaban demasiado bien.

Tal vez por eso no necesitaban ninguna señal del contrario para inclinarse y besarse de nuevo. Besarse hasta que no pudieran más, hasta que sus pulmones gritaran y hasta que sus compañeros pensaran que les había pasado algo malo en esa habitación. Besarse con el desenfreno y el salvajismo que a veces les caracterizaba.

Y si las cosas iban a más, no les importaba. Con estar juntos y sabiendo que el otro no les abandonaría, estaba bien.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ *****_ La pesca de macarrillas es lo que menciona Karma en el mini-arco, tanto del manga como el anime, del beisbol. Es aquel "juego" en el que pretendía coger a Nagisa, utilizarle de cebo para atraer a macarras y delincuentes, y así pegarles a estos para robarle la cartera y sus demás pertenencias. Muy divertido, sí.

* * *

Holi ~

Madre mía, este capítulo, ha sido demasiado para mí, es que no sé por dónde empezar.

Aunque bueno, como dije desde el principio los capítulos de este fic estarán cada uno centrados en una pareja. En este les ha tocado el turno a Fem!Gakushuu y Karma, tan monos los dos. Como adaptación, esta escena en Prison School sería equivalente a la de Hana (Que aquí sería Fem!Gakushuu) y Kiyoshi (Que aquí es Karma), cuando estos se quedan encerrados en la sala del carcelero y obviamente acaban con la ropa interior tirada por ahí. Pero para los que no lo hayan visto, que seguramente no, diré que al ser una adapción he omitido muchas MUCHAS cosas para esto, pero que consideraba que no eran necesarias aquí... Cosas como... Osea... La botella... Y las tijeras... Madre mía...

Pero sí, he intentando hacer la escena lo mejor que he podido, con sus flashback y todo. Aunque el tener que hacer que Fem!Gakushuu perdiera las bragas por ahí y luego a Karma le diera por mirar debajo de la falda, ha sido vergonzoso hasta para mí... No estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas fuera de los besos, así que me bloqueé un poco. A pesar de eso, creo que ha quedado bien, al final les he puesto razones para hacer lo que hacían y aunque creo que me he salido un poco de los personajes, tengo la impresión de que puede justificarse, osea, aquí Gakushuu es una chica a la que han pillado medio desnuda y tengo la impresión de que Karma es muy noble como para no sentirse culpable de haberla visto. Obviamente no es igual que en Prison School, porque no es la misma y exacta situación, los personajes no actúan movidos por los mismos objetivos, así que creo que en cierta manera lo he conseguido... Ay.

Practicamente este capítulo ha sido lo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. 9 mil palabras, 27 páginas en el word. Fue prácticamente cuando terminé esto que me dí cuenta de que este "proyecto" iba a terminar siendo un long-fic por la extensión de las escenas y flashbacks de las parejas. Ha sido agotador escribirlo y repasarlo mil veces, porque tengo la sensación de que me falta algo, pero a la vez no, es muy raro.

Y bueno, siempre acostubro a responder los reviews de los long-fics en los capítulos siguientes, pero esta vez no creo que pueda ser, ya que creo que ya he contestado a algunos y no tengo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Aunque en el próximo sí responderé a los reviews aquí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Lo siento D:

Y bueno, me despido esperando que no hayáis muerto intentando leer esto de lo largo que es, así como yo no fallecí escribiéndolo (?)

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
